More than Friends
by Crosbygirl87
Summary: A love story about the hockey phenom Sidney Crosby. Set mainly in Rimouski, Canada. But later on set in Pittsburgh, Pa.Miracles do happen. Please R&R. Rated T but there is one M chapter.
1. More than Friends

Disclaimer: In no way do I own anything in the story except Summer and her family.

Flashback

"Bye," Summer said as she got in the car crying.

"Bye," her best friend Sidney said.

10 years later

Rimouski Oceanic picks Sidney Crosby in the 2003 QMJHL draft. Sidney hugs his mom and dad.

He went home and started to pack his stuff up. His parents were handling living details along with his manager. Looking through a box of old photos he finds a picture of a girl but can't put a name to a face.

When he landed in Rimouski a cab was waiting to take him to the house where he was boarding.

Only the mom was home when he got there.

"Hi you must be Sidney Crosby," she said with a smile. "I'm Mrs. Marks, do come in."

"Nice to meet you," Sidney replied pouring on his charm. She shows him to his room and then leaves him to unpack.

"I'll have my daughter come get you when dinner is ready." He unpacks his stuff and then sits on the bed to listen to music.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

Meanwhile

Summer Marks, 16, sits in computer class trying to finish up her current project.

"When you are done with your project you may have free time," Ms. Pucil told her class. 'Sweet all done' Summer thought. 'Now to write to Kristen!' She opened up her hotmail account and clicked (create new Guess what?

Hey girl, guess what?

My family is getting a billet today. And... my mom's pregnant though she doesn't know. How do I know? The doctor called while her and my dad were out shopping and he told me. gtg ttyl

Summer

BRINNNGGGGG!!!!!

"Hey Sidney, I have to run to the store for cheese. Can you let Summer in when she gets home, she left her key on the table this morning," Mrs. Marks said.

"Sure no problem," he replied.

'Shoot I left my key at home and mom's car isn't in the driveway.' 'I'll try the doorbell maybe our billet is here.'

DING DONG

Sid's pov

"Coming," I yelled running down the stairs. I opened the door for who I guessed was Summer. She said hello and introduced herself as she set her stuff down.

"Hi, I'm Sidney Crosby," I replied.

"I know, but who in Canada doesn't know," she said with a gorgeous smile. Just then Mrs. M as she had told me to call her walked in.

"Hey mom can I talk to you," Summer whispered not quiet enough for me not to hear.

"What is it sweetie," Mrs. M whispered back.

"You're pregnant," she said with a big smile.

"Really," Mrs. M asked. Summer just nodded. They hugged and jumped up and down.

"What's going on," Matthew Marks said as he walked in the door.

"Sidney will you and Summer finish dinner while we go talk," Mrs. M questioned.

"Sure," I called over my shoulder as I followed Summer into the kitchen. Summer began to sing as she prepped the pizza we were cooking for dinner.

"So are you excited to play for Rimouski," she asked trying to make small talk and checking me out discreetly at the same time.

"Yeah it should be a challenge to adjust to this level of play," I said smiling. I decided if she was checking me out that I was allowed to check her out too. Her parents walked into the room wearing permagrins just as the timer went off. Summer served and we all sat down to eat. After dinner I practiced my shooting in their backyard and I went for a run. Then I went and took a shower.


	3. Movie Night

Chapter 3

IM between Kristen and Summer

---------------------------------

RR: He is ripped, I mean I expected some but damn.

Pensgirl: I want pictures!

RR: Well I'm going to go watch Miracle since mom and dad went to bed and Sidney is in the shower.

Pensgirl: Told you I'd get you hooked and wait Sidney? Sidney Crosby?

RR: lol

RR: Yeah that's our billet.

Pensgirl: Lucky!!!! Your right he is soooooooo hot.

RR: Well gtg ttyl

RR has signed off

Sid pov

I got out of the shower and decided to see what everyone was doing. I went downstairs and saw Summer watching Miracle.

"Hey," I whispered standing behind the couch. "Did your parents go to bed?"

"Hi and yea they did," she whispered back. "Wanna watch the movie with me?" I sat next to her on the couch and settled in to watch the movie. About halfway through the movie she shifted position so her head was lying on my lap. When the movie was over I noticed she had fallen asleep. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. I gently kissed her head and whispered goodnight. Then I crossed the hall and went to bed.


	4. Party Time

Chapter 4

Sid pov

The next morning I had my first practice. I headed down to the arena and met my new teammates. I found out that they were having a party that night at one of the guy's apartments. We finished our skate and then headed back to the dressing room. I went home(to the Mark's house) and had dinner. I checked with them about the party and they let me go, so I went upstairs to change. Then I headed to the party.

Summer's pov

-Can I please go to the party?

-I don't think you should.

-Why not?

-Because I don't trust the guys there.

-Most of them have girlfriends, they know me and my values, and Sidney went didn't he?

-Fine I guess you can go but be back by midnight that's Sidney's curfew too so don't whine.

-Thank you, thank you!!!!

"Summer," the guys said greeting her as soon as she walked in the door.

"Hi guys," she said starting to flirt.

"Hey Sidney come meet our favorite girl," Marc said.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. "Your parents called and told me to watch out for you."

"Go figure," she muttered.

"You look great," he said barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks, so what are you guys watching?"

"Le Magnificent"

"Sweet," she said smiling suggestively.

He pulled her over to the couch and she sat on his lap. The guys just stared in confusion at them. "We met yesterday my parents are billeting him," she said trying to ease their confusion. They all nodded their heads in understanding when one of the guys figured something out.

"Hey Sum what was your friends name in the Harbour?"

"Sidney why. wait a second." She stood up and looked him up and down and jumped on him.

"SIDNEY," she screamed hugging him and crying. He just looked confused." What you don't remember me, you dolt."

"Sam, it's you?"

"Yes you never did get my name right did you.

"Nope," he said with the biggest smile ever. They chatted the night away and then drove home.


	5. Much more to Come

Chapter 5

Sid's pov

Around midnight it started to storm. Not that I could sleep to begin with. I had too much on my mind. I was so happy to see Summer again after 10 long years. Just as I started to doze off there was a crack of thunder that shook the whole house. Five minutes later I felt Summer crawl into bed with me. She snuggled into me and our body's fit together like a puzzle. Her head in my shoulder and chest and her body melded into mine. I kissed her lightly on the head and she looked up and smiled at me. Her lips were slightly parted and I could tell that she wanted me to kiss her. I lowered my lips slowly until our lips met. The kiss started out slow and sensual and a fire was lit in the pit of my stomach. Gradually it grew more passionate and our bodies became more urgent. I felt her tongue against my lips and I granted her entrance. Our tongues battled and I relished in the taste of her. We broke for air and she fell asleep wrapped in my arms. I have never ever felt this connection with a girl before. The way my body reacts to hers is unbelievable. I'm not sure if this is love or lust but I think I just might love this girl.


	6. Skates

Chapter6

The next morning Summer got up early and headed to the rink to skate before the guys had practice.

"Come on guys," Danny yelled to his teammates. The guys walked out of the dressing room to head to warm up. Sidney had to lace up his skates and then followed behind.

Insert lyrics

I've been down inside

Waiting around really makes you tired

Letting another get past by

Time goes slow and I don't know why (don't know why)

Its in my head

Your holding me back I wanna fly instead

Don't feel alive might as well be dead

Maybe I'm wrong but I don't care why (don't care why)

Outside a world full of strangers

Some I'd really like to know

I wanna stay but the sign says go

I know the day has come

I have just begun

No your never ever, ever gonna see me try

Your never gonna see me do anything but what I like

I know the day has come

we have just begun

No you're never ever, ever gonna see me lie

You're never gonna see me do anything but what I like

I wanna feel the light

Sun arising in the nick of time

I'm never really sure where I belong

I'm all alone and I don't know why (don't know why)

I want to raise my voice

I want to meet those good boys

I want to speak because living life's my choice

Maybe I'm wrong but I don't care why (don't care why)

Outside a world full of answers

Some I'd really like to know

I wanna stay but the sign says go

I know the day has come

I have just begun

No you're never ever, ever gonna see me try

You're never gonna see me do anything but what I like

I know the day has come

we have just begun

No your neve're ever, ever gonna see me lie

Your neve're gonna see me do anything but what I like

I wanna to make some noise (make some noise)

I Wanna to raise my voice (raise my voice)

Cause its what I like

I wanna to make some noise (make some noise)

I Wanna to raise my voice (raise my voice)

(All the sings says go)

I know the day has come

I have just begun

No your never ever, ever gonna see me try

Your never gonna see me do anything but what I like

I know the day has come

we have just begun

No you're never ever, ever gonna see me lie

You're never gonna see me do anything but what I

I know the day has come

I know the day has come (oh I know I know)

I know the day has come

We have just begun

No you're never ever, ever gonna see me lie

You're never gonna see me do anything but what I like.

(Cheyenne Kimball-The Day Has Come)

Sid's pov

"Damn," the captain Ryan muttered. "She never fails to amaze me."

All I could do was stare at her as she floated across the ice. The music stopped and we all clapped. She wasn't facing us so when she heard the clapping she spun around and blushed.

"Sorry boys, I lost track of time."

"Np"

"Hey Sid," she said blushing even more. I motioned her towards me and then lightly kissed her.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear. She shuttered slightly.

"Okay you two get a room," Brian said grinning.

"I'm gonna go change and then hit the mall," she replied.

"Go figure," the guys said underneath their breaths.

"What I'm getting a head start on my Christmas shopping for you guys so don't complain."

"Well then have fun."


	7. What a Rush

Chapter 7

2 weeks later (Sid's pov)  
---------------------------

"So are you ready for your first game," Summer said while we were cuddling. Her parents didn't know about our relationship yet.  
"Yeah I am," I whispered. "You're going to be there right?"  
"Of course, we have season tickets."  
Summer's pov "Good, now I get to show off for you," he said with a smile that shows that is really is only 16. He acts so mature for someone his age and is under so much pressure.

That Night

"Mom, hurry up," Summer yelled up the stairs. "We're ready to go."  
They got in the car and drove down to the arena. They headed to their seats which were about 6 rows back from the ice behind the player's bench.  
"I'll go get food, what do you girls want," Matthew Marks asked his daughter and wife.  
"Just a pretzel please," Summer said.  
"Same here," Morgen (Mrs. Marks) said to her husband kissing him on the cheek.  
The game started and was fairly boring to start. That was until one of the guys on the opposing team pushed Sidney a little too hard. That boy had an entire team on him. Sidney may have only gotten in a hit or two because his teammates were fighting for him. The first period ended scoreless. When the boys came back out Sidney winked at Summer.  
Summer's pov--  
'He has something up his sleeve' she thought to herself. 'I can tell by the look in his eyes.

2 minutes into the second he skated on a breakaway and scored making the score one-nothing.  
By the end of the game this is what the entire rink was thinking.  
'That boy is unbelievable.'  
'I can't believe he's pulled those moves off.'  
'Man that boy has shown flashes of brilliance tonight'  
Those thoughts were because Sidney alone had bested the opposing team 4-1.  
Summer raced down to the dressing room after the game had ended. Her parents had went home and told her to wait for Sidney. She stood against the wall avoiding media in the room. After about 15 min. Eric came over to her.  
"Sidney said to tell you to go sit in his stall." "The media is all over him and he may be awhile."  
"No problem." She went and sat down and while sitting there she noticed a note: 

Sweetie,  
Sorry it's taking so long the media is being a pain. Sitting on top of my bag is the puck from the second goal. I'd give you the first but my parents would kill me. I threw one of my books there too so you can sit and read. I'll be out asap.  
Love you,  
Sidney

Summer's pov  
So he jotted me a note in the middle of an interview, that is so like him lol. What book did he throw in here? Oh great 101 top sports athletes. Just my type of reading. Oh well it's the thought that counts.

She sat and started to read. About 30 min. later she felt familiar arms wrap around her and she sighed.  
"Bout time," she whispered with a big yawn.  
"Hey,"he sighed into her ear. "Ready to go." She stood up and hugged him.  
"Great game but I'm not sure I like your choice in books." He laughed and kissed her passionately.  
"I'm just glad we're the only ones still here," he whispered his voice hot. Hearing it her body arched into him and he moaned. "God baby," he muttered. They drove home and went to bed after hugging goodnight.


	8. Birthday Fun

Chapter 8

2 weeks later---

Summer's pov

'What in the world 'I thought being woken up by banging on my door.

"What," I yelled sounding as annoyed as I was. Before I knew it I had Sidney jumping on my bed his teammates behind him.

"ok what's up," I said now feeling more awake.

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Summer, Happy Birthday to you.

"Ok never sing around me again, you sound absolutely horrendous."

"Fine but we're not on American Idol so don't use such big words."

"I only speak the truth." Now feeling the weight of Sidney on my stomach I lightly hit him in the head signaling him to move.

"Owww," he whined.

"Oh stop your whining, you crybaby," I said jokingly.

"Do your parents even know you two are together Sum," Brian asked.

"No they don't and they don't need to know right now, they have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what," the guys asked.

"Hmmm, preparing a nursery, taking birthing classes, shopping for clothes and food, that sort of thing."

"Wait your mom's pregnant," Ryan said shocked.

"Yeah she is," I said my smile growing bigger by the moment.

"Oh yeah we're taking you clubbing tonight," Sidney said. "Your parents already approved." I spent most of the day hanging out with them. Around six I kicked them out so that I could shower and get dressed. Sidney snuck into my room when I was doing my makeup and put a small box in front of me.

"Happy Birthday baby," he said smiling. "And by the way you look amazing, fantastic, and absolutely stunning.

"Thank you and thanks but you didn't have to.

"Of course I did, you deserve it." I opened the box and there was a beautiful bracelet inside.

"Oh sweetie, thank you." He put it on my wrist and pulled me into a standing position. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me really close.

"I love you," he said with a look in his eyes that showed me he really meant it.

"I love you too," I said as a tear fell down my cheek. He knew why I was crying and just wiped away my tear with the pad of his thumb. He gently lowered his lips to mine and I slowly deepened it enjoying every second.

"Let's go before the guys send out a search party for us," he said with a cheesy grin.

They walked out the door and he opened the door for her to get in the car. They drove to the club and met the rest of the guys outside. Once they entered they heard the blaring music and Summer and Sidney headed straight to the dance floor. Towards the end of the night they were grinding together and things were quickly heating up between them.

"We better get them out of here before they do something they will regret," Eric said to the guys standing next to him at the bar.

They all left and the cozy couple rode home in silence embarrassed to have had to be broken up.


	9. Only Gold Will Do!

Chapter 9

2 1/2 months later

Sidney and Summer went with the Crosby's to the World Juniors. Sidney played well the entire tournament but that wasn't enough.

Summer's pov

I walked quietly down to the dressing room. The few boys on the team that I knew I hugged and cried with them. Sidney was in an interview at the moment so I sat in his stall crying my eyes out. He didn't deserve this. He deserved to win. He managed to sneak away with me when he was done with the prescheduled interviews and didn't have to do any more. He came to my hotel room and I just let him cry on me. I knew that he hadn't gotten a chance to cry yet and yet he needed it.

"Shh, sweetheart, let it all out." We both fell asleep and I was awoken by knocking on my door. I managed to get out of bed without waking Sidney. He was out and I expected him to be for awhile.

"Is Sidney here," she asked me with tear streaks still on her cheeks.

"Yeah he is, he fell asleep crying," I said with a sad smile.

"Let him sleep, we just wanted to make sure he was here."

"He's safe and sound nana," I said tears running down my cheeks. Nana was what I called her when I was little.

"Oh, Summer sweetheart it's really you."

"Yeah, Sidney's in good care."

"I know, how's your mom?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh tell her congratulations, we'll have to make a trip out soon." "Now go take care of my baby boy."

"I will."

"You love him don't you?"

"Ya I do but my parents don't know."

"Well they have bigger things to worry about."

"Yes they do, bye nana."

"Bye sweetheart, see you tomorrow."


	10. Forever in Blue

Chapter 10

Once they got home their normal schedule came back into play. Life was normal and Summer and her mom finished the nursery. But the happiness couldn't last forever.

Sid's pov

"Sidney, I need to talk to you after I get Morgen upstairs," Matthew said tears running down his cheeks. They had just come back from the doctors so I knew something had to be wrong with the baby.

"What's wrong," I whispered pouncing on him as soon as he came downstairs.

"She lost the baby," he muttered fresh tears starting to fall.

"Oh god, she must be devastated," I said starting to cry too. They didn't deserve this. Summer will be devastated. How she wanted a baby brother or sister. I went to my room and looked at the clock. 11:30 Summer's at lunch. I pulled out my cell phone and texted her.

Summer,

Get somewhere alone where you can sit down and call me I need to talk to you.

Sidney

Ring, Ring

-Sidney what's wrong?

--Ok time to figure out how to tell you.

- Just tell me please, you're scaring me.

--Ok your mom lost the baby.

-What! (panic in her voice)

--She lost the baby.

-Please come get me I'll get my work but I need to come home.

--I'm on my way sweetheart.

-Oh and have dad call the school to say you can sign me out.

--Will do, see you in a few.

"Summer wants to come home doesn't she," Mr. Marks asked me from the doorway.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I called to say you could sign her out so get out of here."

"Thanks"

As soon as I got to the school Summer was already at the door.

-They let me leave at just dad's phone call.

"Oh sweetheart, come here," I said noticing she had been crying. She got in the van and threw her bag in the back. I opened my arms and she threw herself into them.

Later that week

We approached the cemetery dressed in all black. Because Morgen was so far along she had to deliver the baby. We had decided to have a proper funeral.

"Mom, dad, Taylor," I said greeting my family. "Thank you so much for coming, they need all the friends they can get right now."

"I know son," Trina said. We made our way back to Summer and her parents. Summer instantly hugged my parents. She then latched onto me and I held her close. This was breaking her heart I knew. She would never have a sibling because they had to tie her mom's tubes. The doctor said it was too risky for Morgen to become pregnant again.


	11. Passion Progresses

-------6 months later-----

Sid's POV

"Hey is anybody home," I yelled out as I let myself into the Marks's house. I now had my own apartment:well I was living with Eric but that's besides the point. I was living with Eric so that I had a little more privacy and some-place for Summer and I to hang out. Tonight was Summer and my 1 year anniversary of the day we started dating. I was taking her out to dinner but no one seemed to be home. I slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to Summer's room. I stood in her doorway and scanned her room. It was gold with hints of brown. She had one of my Rimouski jerseys laying on her bed to wear back to school the next day. She had pictures all over her room and covering her walls. Most of them were of us. Her computer was moved into her room last March so that she could use it more often.

Just then Summer walked into the room coming from her attached bathroom. She was dressed in a short, slinky dress that accented her curves. She looked absolutly gorgous. She saw my reflection in her mirror and she spun around.

"Sidney," she screamed. She jumped up and ran into my arms. "I missed you,"she said sighing into my arms. This was the first time we had seen each other since May. I sat on her bed while she finished her makeup. We went out to dinner and then we got back in my car.

"So where to,"I asked her.

"Is anyone at your place," she asked me. "If not let's head there." I nodded my head and headed toward my apartment. We parked and got out heading inside. As soon as I had closed and locked the door for the night she started to kiss me. She led me into my room and shut the door. Things heatedly progressed from there.


	12. Passion

A/N This is the only M rated Chapter...read at your own discretion.

"Summer," I asked her confused.

"Sidney,I want this," she muttered laying back on my bed. I looked deep into her eyes but couldn't tell if she was really ready. She can mask the emotions shown in her eyes when she really wants to. She could tell this obviously.

"Sidney, come here." I went and sat down next to her.

Summer's POV

I grabbed his hand and moved it so it was in-between my legs. "Feel how warm that is," I told him. "That's how much I want this." I could tell he knew I was sure about this as he climbed on top of me and started to kiss me. His tongue entered my mouth and I started to unbutton his dress shirt. I got this off and felt his tongue and lips start working on my neck.

Sid's POV

I nibbled on her neck and heard her groan. She lifted her hips into me and I pulled her dress up over her hips. Pretty soon I had it off her and had removed her bra also. My hands started to work on her breasts and I felt her start to become wet. All our clothes were now shed and I started to play with her clit to get her prepared. She moaned in disapprovial and started to pant.

"Sidney, I want you in me," she stated. She finally just lifted her hips to start my entrance. I entered her slowly knowing she was a virgin. She screamed in pain so I stopped and let her adjust to me being in her. She nodded when she was ready and I completely entered her. She started to move her hips asking for more. I pulled out of her and entered again.

"Faster, Sidney, Faster," she panted. I complied with her request. We found a rhythm and I felt her walls tighten. She started to climax pulling me right with her. When we were done we just layed there cuddling.


	13. She's WHAT!

A few weeks later...

Sid's pov

Summer was now a senior and hockey practices had started back up. I also couldn't wait for the season to begin. Summer came over around 2:00 this afternoon. Eric and I had some of the guys over and when she walked in crying I jumped off the couch and took her in my arms.

"What's wrong," I asked her. She led me into my room and sat down head in her hands.

"We had physicals at school today."

"So..."

"We messed up Sidney." I looked at her confused. "Sidney I'm pregnant.

"Oh my god." I sat down shocked. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Summer, sweetheart, we can do this." "And hey I thought you wanted kids."

"I do, but Sidney we're only 17.

"We'll be 18 soon, sweetheart I love you and I don't plan on ever leaving you."

"How are we going to tell our parents?"

"We'll tell them when my parents come out this weekend." "Ok?" She nodded. I wiped away the last of her tears and pulled her towards me. "We can do this," I said kissing her forehead. We went out to the living room so that the guys knew she was okay.

"Darryl what happened?" Eric asked me.

"Just a little mishap, we're good now," I replied shrugging. We sat down on the couch to watch the guys play 'Madden' and my hand naturally fell to her stomach. She noticed this immediately and looked up at me smiling. Suddenly she jumped up off my lap and ran to the bathroom. I followed her in and held back her hair. When she was done I handed her a wet rag and she looked at me graciously. Eric appeared in the doorway.

"Ok guys what's really up," he said. I looked at Summer for permission to tell him. She shook her head.

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone... Summer's pregnant," I said smiling.

"What dude how could you be so stupid," he yelled.

Summer buried he head in my shoulder.

"Dude it wasn't stupid, I love her, and I want kids with her whether it happens now or later it doesn't matter to me." He sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever man. But you know her parents are gonna flip." He turned and walked out running a hand through his hair.

"Did you really mean that," Summer asked me.

"Yeah I did I wouldn't have said it otherwise." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She hugged me tight and moved my hand to her stomach. "I can't believe there's a baby in there," I whispered.

"Me neither," she said sighing in content. We walked back into the living room after Summer's stomach had settled.

no pov

"Hey where's Eric," Summer asked.

"He stormed out muttering something about them being so stupid," Marc said. "Now since he was in talking to you guys that's who we're assuming he was talking about, now why are you stupid?" Summer began to cry and then passed out.

"Summer, Summer!" Sidney yelled shaking her. She didn't respond so he picked her up and headed to the car yelling over his shoulder "I'm taking her to the hospital." Unknown to him Troy, Trina, and Taylor were in Rimouski. Also unknown is that Marc called the Mark's cell and told them to go to the hospital.

"Is she okay?" Sidney asks the doctor as soon as he had stepped out of Summer's room.

"She will be fine, she was stressed out."

"Can I go see her," he asked. The doctor nodded and opened the door.

"Hey," he whispered seeing she was awake. Sidney walked over to her and sat on the bed wrapping his arms around her.

2hourslater

"Marc said that they have been acting weird," Matthew told his wife and the Crosby's. They decided to check on Summer and opened the door. What they saw surprised them. Sidney's hand was placed gently on Summer's stomach like only a father would do. About 15 mins. later they woke up and smiled that small smile that shows you're in love with a person. Summer jumped a little when she saw their parents. Feeling Summer jump, Sidney looked up.

Sid's POV

OK quick plan time. I had fallen asleep with my hand caressing Summer's bare stomach. Knowing my parents, they noticed immediately.

"So what's going on," my dad said jumping on us. Summer glanced up at me with a worried look. I knew we had to tell them or we'd be in even more trouble.

"We screwed up big time," Summer whispered almost silently.

"Summer's pregnant," I mumbled no feeling at all ashamed. Summer knew what was coming so she buried her head in my chest. "Shhh, baby you can't get upset," I said consoling her. She calmed down a little before the yelling started.

"What were you thinking!" and "How could you!" were among the comments. Summer started to shake.

"Would you please stop yelling!" I screamed scared that Summer's panic would hurt her or the baby. They all became silent. "Now listen," I said. "I know that we're only 17 and that we're 'too young' but I love Summer and the baby and I will never ever leave her. I need her more than anything. They always say that best friends make the best relationships. Summer and I have been friends since we were born and I when I was drafted to Rimouski and met back up with her we just clicked. She is my soul mate and I want kids with her, now or later, it doesn't matter to me." I finished my ranting and kissed Summer's head lovingly. Next thing I knew my mom and Mrs. Marks were hugging us and telling us that they supported us 100. Our dads just nodded and left us alone in the room. Summer gave me a huge smile. I lowered my lips to hers and we both knew that everything would be okay.


	14. Pure Gold

Sid's pov

The team found out that she was pregnant but promised not to tell anyone. The season flew by and I played in the World Juniors. This year we had a better team and so we won the gold medal. Summer didn't come this time around. As soon as I could get a minute alone during the celebration I called Summer. She had promised me she would be up and awake. She was watching the games with the guys at my place.

"Congrats!!" she yelled into the phone. "Thanks," I said grinning. "I can't wait to see you, I miss you" "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow." "Take care of yourself and that little one." "Will do." "Love you." "Love you too."

The Team Canada boys were all hanging out, playing Madden and drinking. Since they were in Sidney's and Patrice's room they were able to hear Sidney's cell, which he had left on the bedside table, ringing. He picked it up. "Hello," Sidney said. "Hey sweetheart, I forgot to tell you I sent you the pictures from the doctor's appointment," Summer said sweetly."Thanks, I'll go look. See you tomorrow" "See ya tomorrow, have fun partying…but not too much fun."He laughed and then hung up the phone. He walked over to the computer and pulled up 'Internet Explorer'. Then he opened up his email account and signed in. Finally finding Summer's email he scanned the room to make sure he was alone.

He opened the email and gasped.

He could clearly see the baby's hands and feet.

The next picture down Summer had used 'paint shop' on to point something out to him. "He looks just like his dad did I bet ."

There were a few other cute pictures.

Summer finished it off with a comment that made him realize what she was trying to point out. "Looks like **HE** is practicing for media coverage like his dad."

Sid's pov

'Wait he? A boy!'

I ran out of the room and dashed down the hall. I knocked on my parents' door impatiently. My mom opened up. "Sidney, what in the world," she asked annoyed. "It's a boy," I yelled. She looked at me questioningly. She eventually caught on. "Ahhhh…" she yelled just as excited as I was. "Come look at the pictures Summer sent," I said.

She and Miss 'bratty' Taylor followed me back to my room. We climbed over the mess in the living room and headed in to my bedroom. The guys were looking at us weird but I could care less. I sat back down in front of the computer and I scrolled up to the top of the email. I scanned through the message my mom and sister in awe of the photos. "He reminds me of you Sidney, always photogenic," my mom whispered. Taylor hugged me. "Congrats Sidney," she said. They went back to their room and I just stared at the photos of my unborn son. While I was looking Patrice stuck his head in the room. "Hey Sidney," he said. I jumped and turned around. "The guys are wondering what you're doing; you've been in here a long time. " "Coming," I said closing the browser. I spent the rest of the day with the guys.


	15. Homecoming

Chapter 15

Sid's Pov

The next day Summer met me at the airport. All I had was a duffel bag so I jogged over to her. Man was she a sight for sore eyes. Her mom had taken her shopping to get clothes that would fit. She was wearing a low cut t-shirt with a just as low cut long sleeve shirt. She was also wearing a short figure flattering skirt and heels. I hugged and kissed her lightly brushing her stomach. "So where's the medal?" she whispered. I led her out of the airport and to her car. We got in and I pulled out the medal. "Didn't want to get mobbed to attract press," I said. She fingered the medal and climbed on my lap."So it's a boy," I asked. "Ya," she said smiling softly at me. Summer was straddled gently on my lap our foreheads resting together. My hands delicately draped across her stomach and her hands were on mine. We nuzzled our noses. "You know we really are pathetic," she mumbled. "Why's that," I asked."Because we can't go 5 days without seeing each other. She giggled and I just grinned at her.


	16. Meet Jordan

Chapter 16

Eventually playoff's started and Summer was nearing 9 months. We had just won the round robin and were moving on in the playoffs. I was changing before heading to deal with the press when my cell rang in my bag. Summer had come to the game by herself. "Hello," I said. "Sidney!" she screamed out in pain. I hung up the phone and went running out to the seats. I saw her bent over in pain and went and grabbed her. All the other guys were in the press conference so I knew I'd have to get her by myself. I carried her to her car, it was quicker that way. I dialed her parents and mine who went out to dinner. I put the phone on speaker as I drove to the hospital."Hello," my dad said. "Summer's in labor," I said in as calm a voice as I could muster. "We're on our way,' he said obvious panic in his voice. By now we were at the hospital. I got her into a room. The nurse came in to check her progress. "Moving along fast…7 centimeters," she noted.

Sid's pov

Only 20 minutes later Summer was ready to deliver. Her delivery was peaceful with minor screaming. Lucky for me. As she held our baby boy I noticed how tiny he was. This baby that is dependent on me. He had my curly brown hair and his mother's smile. His hands and feet were smaller than I had ever seen. The sight of Summer holding him will be forever etched in my mind. Summer must have seen the look in my eyes because she patted the space on the bed next to her. I sat down."Want to hold him?" she asked me yawning. I cradled my arms and she gently placed him there. I looked down at him and smiled. His eyes peaked open for the first time. His eyes were a shade darker than mine. He gripped my finger in his tiny hand. Man does that boy have a good grip. He cooed and cuddled further into me. I glanced over at Summer. She looked beautiful and so peaceful sleeping. I gazed back down at my son realizing that he doesn't have a name. I took a sheet of paper and a pen and started brainstorming names.

(A/N won't let me add a table but he picks Jordan Patrick Crosby)

I finally picked one….one Summer will approve of. I carried Jordan out to meet his Grandparents. While everyone fussed over him Mrs. Marks asked about a name."Well I came up with Jordan Patrick Crosby but Summer was asleep so she still has to approve it. "I love it," Taylor said hugging me. Just then Eric, Marc, Ryan, Brian, and my coach sprinted in the door. "Where were you?" Coach Labonte asked. They didn't see Jordan until he started to cry. My mom tried to get him to settle down but it wouldn't work. "Here let me take him." I muttered lifting my son from his grandma's arms. He instantly stopped crying. They all stared in awe at my ability to take care of my son. "Wait a second," Eric said. "Summer had the baby?" I nodded a huge smile on my face. I heard Summer stirring and decided to go check on her. "Hello," I said cheerfully walking into the room. Coach didn't know Summer was pregnant and was probably talking to my parents right now. I kissed Summer and sat down next to her. "So about a name…," she said trailing off. "Yeah I came up with one I think you'll like…" she motioned for me to continue. "Jordan Patrick Crosby." "Oh, I love it," she said grinning and taking our baby boy from my arms. "Jordan Patrick Crosby," she murmured. "Perfect." She kissed his head. Just then he woke up and started to cry. I figured he was hungry since he hasn't eaten yet. I jumped up and grabbed a bottle and carried it into the bathroom to heat it up. I walked back into the room and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and started to feed him. After a while Eric and Marc crept into the room. Apparently they wanted to meet Jordan since I didn't stay outside the room for very long. They spend a few minutes with us and then left. At about 4am I passed out.

The next couple weeks were amazing. Jordan grew so big. I swear he is bigger every time I look at him. He is quiet like both Summer and I. We made it to the Memorial Cup but lost in the finals. Right now I am hoping and praying the NHL and Player's assoc. can come to an agreement.


End file.
